


After All

by welcometomystic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Because I am a smol one that loves fluff, Because they're both so soft and oblivious, Both of these boys deserve love okay, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Especially with a rare ship such as this, Fluff and Angst, Just because it makes everything easier, M/M, This is set between the first two films, more fluff than angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometomystic/pseuds/welcometomystic
Summary: Albus decides to visit Newt when he sees the boy's name in the paper, years after his expulsion and only days after Grindelwald's capture. He knows he should not be abandoning his post at Hogwarts, but a young man aspiring to be a professor jumps at the chance to take his position until he is able to return. Normally, this would result in the loss of his position entirely, but Headmaster Dippet knows that Albus has been meaning to visit Mr. Scamander for quite some time, and this seems to be his only chance to do so.When Albus arrives in New York only to find that Newt has just left, he's thoroughly confused. But, not to worry, the Goldsteins are more than happy to help him find Newt (and learn more about the two men in the process).[NOT FINISHED!! I haven't written another chapter yet, but more is coming!]





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, you can see that the fic is titled "After All" after a song I listened to as I planned this. If you have been reading my content for a while, you will know that I base all of my fics after songs that correspond with the intended feel of them and/or that inspired them. And, as always, I will ask you to listen to and keep in mind the song while you read. This is not necessary, but I think it may enhance your experience. That being said...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: There is no mention of underage content here, I swear. There may be references to Albus and Newt having feelings for each other before Newt had been expelled, but neither acted on their feelings until after the fact, and Albus only started having feelings for Newt when he was in his 6th year (and, thus, 16 years old). That's legal in the U.K., though probably more than frowned upon considering Albus was his professor. Though, again, Newt and himself are not together at this point in time. Their romance really starts now, when Newt is 26 years old and things have fallen into a lull after Grindelwald has been taken into custody. (Yes, this is set before the second film, since I have no idea what that plot will be in its entirety and I don't want to assume and make an ass of you and me).
> 
> This may sound defensive, but I just want to clarify some things that may not already be obvious so that no one is triggered or otherwise upset in any way. I would hate to cause anyone that kind of pain, so I'm trying to avoid it as much as possible by putting this disclaimer here now. Thank you for reading it.

Albus was quite nervous as he stood in the Magical Congress of the United States of America's lobby, readying himself to visit one Porpentina Goldstein. She had been mentioned in the papers as well, and he just knew that herself and Newt had to be in contact even after the attacks. Newt had a way of worming his way into people's hearts like that, which was precisely why Albus was here in the first place.

Newt had wormed his way into Albus' heart many years ago, and his mention in the papers had been the last straw. Albus just had to see him again. He had refused to let his head get in the way of his heart any longer.

Though, someone should tell his feet as much, for they seemed to be rooted to the floor at the moment.

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir?" A soft female voice called out, somehow making itself known over the cacophonous din of clicking shoes, dinging typewriters, swishing wands, whooshing elevators, a large gonging clock, and faint jazz music. 

Albus whirled around to find the source of the voice, his feet no longer rooted but instead fumbling around anxiously as his hand went up to adjust his tie. "Yes?"

A woman suddenly appeared at his side, though whether this was due to apparation or merely Albus' own tunnel vision, he was uncertain. Nevertheless, the man proceeded to nearly jump out of his skin as his hand went to rest against his chest, able to feel his heartbeat jackrabbiting beneath his crisp white dress shirt and silk vest

“Yes?” Albus asked when he finally regained some control over his heartbeat, as well as his breathing, which had also increased due to the shock this woman’s sudden appearance had on him. Normally this would not have been an issue for Albus, it took a lot more to spook him on a normal day. Though, this was not a normal day. This was the day that he would do the impossible.

The woman in question giggled, a soft and gentle hand raising to her lips in attempts to shield this poor man from her laughter, but to no avail. “I’m sorry, Mr. Dumbledore.” She responded good-naturedly, her giggles slowly dying down until only an amused smile tugged at her cheeks, leaving exquisite little dimples in her cheeks. “I’m Queenie Goldstein, sir. You’re looking for my sister, Tina Goldstein, right?” She asked, tucking a stray golden curl behind her ear as she did so.

At first, the woman’s—Queenie’s—statement had taken Albus aback. How could she possibly know that? But then, after a moment, he realized that she must be a Legillimens like himself, and his mind was probably compromised at the moment, as racked with anxiety and overall distress as it was. He sure hoped Ms. Goldstein had not seen too much, or he would have to worry about much more than Newt’s scrutiny.

Nevertheless, Albus decided to practice occlumency for now, not sure if it was safe for Queenie to know too much just yet. One always had to be cautious in this world. Albus had learned this lesson the hard way once before, and it was still coming back to haunt not just him, but everyone.

“Indeed I am, Ms. Goldstein. Would you mind showing me to her office, if it’s not too much trouble?” He asked the seemingly sweet and kind woman stood before him.

At first, Queenie’s smile faded and her brows furrowed—showing that Albus’ study of occlumency had paid off, and that she could no longer read him so easily—before she seemed to accept the fact that Albus was uncomfortable with her prying and she relaxed. After this, her smile returned in full force and she nodded, a slight pep in her step as she turned and started to walk off, waving for Albus to follow her.

“Of course, Mr. Dumbledore! Anything for a friend of Newt’s.” She replied, her smile taking on a smug air as she shot Albus a look over her shoulder. “Especially such a _close_ friend.”

Albus was screwed.

~*~

“Teenie!” Queenie called out, knocking on the door to her sister’s office. “Teenie, there’s someone here that needs your assistance. A very _special_ someone.”

Tina answered the door only a moment later with a hopeful look on her face before she saw Queenie with Albus, and her smile dimmed just slightly. It would appear that she had been expecting someone else.

“Uh, alright.” Tina stumbled over her words through the disappointment and confusion. Who was this and why was he so important? She’d never seen his face before, how could he be so damn important?... Well, she supposed she was more upset because he hadn’t been Newt.

Tina opened the door for the two, sensing from Queenie’s smile that she would like to be present for this meeting, even though she could listen without being physically present, what with her natural abilities. Whatever the case may be, Tina let the two in and urged them to sit in the two chairs before her desk and she sat herself.

“And who might you be, Mr…?” Tina asked, obviously wanting to know to whom she was speaking. Of course, leave it to Queenie to forget to introduce them in her excitement. This must be about something truly fascinating. Tina was intrigued.

“Albus Dumbledore.” He stated, reaching a hand across her desk to grasp hers for a handshake, ever the polite man that he was.

Tina took his hand in hers and shook it, pleased with his firm grip. It was always incredibly awkward to be part of a weak handshake. “Mr. Dumbledore, wha-?”

“Please, Ms. Goldstein; call me Albus.” He interrupted.

“Alright… _Albus_... What brings you here to M.A.C.U.S.A. today, Albus?” Tina asked, almost tripping over her words after being interrupted so abruptly. The man seemed to be attempting normal conversation, though he was visibly on edge. It wasn’t inherently obvious, but Tina was very perceptive. She had to be, in her line of work.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor, Ms. Goldstein." Albus replied.

"What _kind_ of favor, Albus?" Tina hesitated, concern clear in her voice. What sort of favor would this mystery man want from her? Would he bribe her to keep quiet? To harbor someone illegally? To help with an inside job? If so, she was not having it. No sirree, she would sooner slather herself in peanut butter and roll around in a pile of murtlaps than let anyone try such a thing on her. Tina would show this Brit just how Americans respond to that sort of-

"I'd like to speak with Newt." Albus simply stated, effectively pulling her from her thoughts.

"You'd... You'd _what_ , now?" Tina asked, completely nonplussed.

"I would like to speak with your friend Newt. That is, assuming that you are still in contact with the young man." He explained, hoping that he was coming off as more professional than desperate. Under normal circumstances, Albus need not worry about this sort of thing. However, once again, these were far from normal circumstances.

Tina stole a glance at her sister in this moment, knowing now that she was missing something. Many somethings. For one, who _was_ this Albus-

Oh...

_Oh!_

Tina remembered now.

_"You're an interesting man, Mr. Scamander.-" Mr. Graves—no, Grindelwald—had stated before she interrupted._

_"Mr. Graves..." Tina pleaded, hoping that this wasn't necessary. While Newt had broken many laws, he didn't deserve... whatever it was that he might be sentenced to. Not really. She knew that now. Still, Grindelwald was not having this. Of course he wasn't, he had been interrogating Newt to see where he loyalties lay, but Tina hadn't known that at the time.  
_

_"Thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life-" Grindelwald continued before he was, once again, interrupted._

_"It was an accident." Newt clarified, throwing a look over his shoulder to Tina._

_"-With a beast? " Grindelwald asked, causing Newt's face to fall. Of course, Tina hadn't doubted that it was an accident, but the consequences were still grave, and a jury would certainly convict him for it. Newt seemed to know this as he let Grindelwald continue. He knew arguing was futile at this point. "Yet, one of your teachers argued strongly against your expulsion. Now... What makes **Albus Dumbledore** so fond of you?"_

 

This was Newt's old professor! Although, that still didn't explain why he was here. It had been many years since Newt would have attended school, even considering the years he should have been in classes despite being expelled.

"Why, if I may ask, are you trying to find him, Professor Dumbledore?" Tina asked, making sure to emphasize that she had some knowledge on him. Maybe then it would appear that she had the upper hand. Of course, he didn't seem to be any more than an ally of Newt's, but one could never be too sure. Newt was very naive the majority of the time, and Tina felt that he needed to be protected for this reason. Not physically. No, Newt was more than capable of that. But, from an emotional standpoint? Tina wasn't too sure that Newt would be able to handle a past ally having turned on him. That is, if Dumbledore had done so.

There were a lot of unknowns here, and Tina was not a fan of that.

"I haven't spoken with him in a while, and it's been even longer, still, since I had last seen the lad in person." Albus stated, his features softening ever so slightly as his gaze shifted and turned hazy, as if reminiscing.

Queenie smiled and her cheeks flushed sweetly in response before she made eye contact with her sister, and then Tina knew that this man was safe. The younger Goldstein wouldn't turn to mush over just anything, despite her appearance and her loving nature, and she seemed to trust Albus wholly. Perhaps Tina should do the same.

"Well then, Albus, I must apologize." Tina stated, her tone rather downtrodden now as she realized that she would be of little to no help. Her eyes filled even more with sorrow and guilt when Albus' met them with his own, filled with hope that had just been stunted. "You see, Newt just left this morning on the ferry. I have no idea where he's gone."

Albus' gaze filled with relief and what Tina could only describe as mirth after she had finished, a slight chuckle leaving his lips before he spoke. "Oh, Ms. Goldstein, that's no matter." He explained. "I am sure it won't take long to track him down. Although, it would be nice to have some help... if you are interested." Albus offered with a knowing wink and a hand to shake, and Tina felt that gentle prying sensation in her brain that signaled a certain someone was digging around in it.

Though, it wasn't Queenie... Perhaps she would enjoy learning a bit more about Albus Dumbledore, she thought.

Tina took his hand in hers once again, giving it a quick but firm shake. "I would _love_ to work with you, Albus Dumbledore." She replied with a confident and tenacious grin.

"And I with you." The man replied, mirroring her grin with his own, mischievous smirk.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
